


It Will Always Be You

by dear_reader



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I wanna see more monchevy fics, M/M, is this even good?, monchevy - Freeform, this is just some basic angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: When the Princess Palantine weds the brother of the King, Chevalier finds himself at a loss.*I suck at summaries, forgive me.





	It Will Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm new to this show, but I've binged it all within roughly a week, and the angst of MonChevy in season 2 got me inspired. Enjoy :)

He often thought that the way two lovers exchanged glances was forged from pure magic. He hurried away to the fountain - the crowd was too much. How could he think that he would ever fit in? Philippe’s new lady is dancing with him, taking his hand and batting her eyelashes. He runs his hands through his hair and kicks the rubble of the ever-crumbling fountain. How could he be so stupid? He would never love him, he was simply a tool for his pleasure. His heart crumbled like the rocks around him and he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. He must have been there for what felt like hours before he heard a rustling in the leaves.

‘Chevalier? Is that you?’

He refused to speak and quickly wiped under his eyes. He did not want to be seen like this but he was almost too broken to care.

‘Chevalier. Simply do come here. What are you doing on the floor? That only ever looks attractive in my bedroom.’ Philippe spoke, attempting to lighten the mood.

‘Leave me be, Philippe. I wish to be alone.’

‘Philippe? I must have done something really bad, you never call me by my first name.’

‘I said, leave me be. Go back to your party. I’m sure your darling wife is waiting for you there.’ 

Philippe felt the realisation hit him like a wave and he dropped his royal status, instantly recognising the guilt that spread within his chest. 

‘Chevalier, come here.’ His tone was different from before and Chevalier recognised this, turning to look up at him. 

Slowly, he made his way towards his lover, taking one step warily towards him. Philippe reached out his hand and waited, hoping the Chevalier would respond. 

‘I do not wish to see you. Please…just leave me be.’

The sound of Chevalier’s voice broke Philippe’s heart and he raised his hand under his chin, lifting his head so that his lover was looking at him.

‘I did not think you were one to get jealous, my love.’ 

Clearly this was not the right thing to say as the bite in Chevalier’s following words showed.

‘Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? That…that…child! She is dull and nothing in comparison. I will not vie for your attention over her. I will not degrade myself like that. Go, and leave me be, I do not need or want further embarrassment.’

The Chevalier pushed past Philippe’s shoulder in hope of getting away from the situation at hand. But he was not swift enough and Philippe grabbed his upper-arm before he could escape.

‘Chev-a-li-er! Would you stop acting like a child and let me speak?’ Philippe’s harsh tone caused Chevalier to stop in his tracks, but he kept his face to the floor. 

‘Now, if you would be so kind to hear me out. I do not bear any romantic sentiments to the Princess Palantine. It is you that my heart desires. Have I not made that clear? It is my duty to keep up appearances within the palace walls, you know that. What has made you doubt me so?’

Whilst speaking, Philippe gently turned the Chevalier’s head towards him, brushing his thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears that fell silently. 

Almost in a whisper, Chevalier spoke in response: 

‘You do not look at me like you used to. I feel as though…things have changed. I am merely a play thing for you. You advance and I am left behind, in rank and in love. It is not as it used to be.’

There was silence for about a minute. 

‘Oh, my dear. You cannot honestly think those things. You are as real to me as you ever have been. My love for you is as bright as the stars in the sky. And I have you to thank for that, if you remember. Do not think that I have changed in my love for you. I love you, Chevalier. And I always will.’ 

At this, Chevalier looked up into Philippe’s eyes for the first time that night and a single tear trickled down his cheek.

‘It is you, mignonette, it has always been you.’

The Chevalier smiled at his use of the endearment, so used to hearing it come from his own lips.

‘Thank you, my love. I realise now that I have been foolish. I should not have doubted you. My apologies.’

Philippe rolled his eyes and held both of his hands to either side of his lover’s cheeks.

‘Do not apologise to me, Chevalier. You are not at fault. It is clear I have not been doing my part, and for that it is I who must be sorry. Perhaps we could start again?’

Chevalier felt a smile spread across his cheeks and he kissed Philippe softly on the tip of his nose.

‘I would love nothing more, mignonette.’

Philippe merely chuckled and as they kissed in the dark of night, fireworks that were in honour of his majesty and his newly appointed wife, spread across the sky. But Philippe could not bring himself to care when he found himself in the arms of the one person he truly loved.


End file.
